Misery Business
by That.Flossy.Kid
Summary: Edward and the gang return after leaving Bella. Alice had seen a vision of her going anorexic and depressed but when they get back to Forks. Is what their seeing true. ooc
1. Rememberance

This is set after twilight. in the middle of new moon. Edward and the Vamps return after seeing a vision of Alice's were Bella is depressed and anorexic. But when they return Thats not whats seen.

* * *

_Just something to help you remember._

"You don't want me?" I asked stuttering at my georgeous vampire boyfriend in the middle of the forest.

"No, Bella you were just a distraction. Something to entertain myself with."

"But you said you loved me." I couldn't get this through my head.

"Don't you see Bella. I used you to entertain myself. The family pitied you. That's the only reason they put up with you."

I gasped. The tears now flooding out of eyes making it hard to see. "i-i- don't understand. All we went through."

"Listen Bella I don't have time for this. I will promise you this but. It will be as if you never met me." Then he left. I tried to follow him. I ran and ran until I fell over. I didn't have the strength to get up. It felt as if I had been lying there for years. But of course it had only been four hours. Charlie had sent out , I noticed someone picking me up but I didn't even take in the fact. I was too far in the depression to notice anything around me.


	2. The vision

_Edward Pov_

I missed her. Ached for her. Needed her. Why was I so stupid to let her go. If I looked at my family it was depressing. Alice didn't shop, Jasper just kept muttering it's my fault I destroyed the family, Emmett never played pranks on anyone and hardely ever rode his jeep, Esme never smiled and never was in her garden, Carlisle didn't love his work never came home smiling and Rosalie she was the most shocking she didn't work on cars, never looked at herself in the mirror and hardly ever drover her M3. I had always thought she hated Bella.

I was hardly ever out of my room, I only hunted when necessary, I didn't play my piano. I was having withdrawal symptoms from my dear Bella. She was my drug, my life source. The only thing that made my family feel close to humanity and I was idiotic enough to let her go. The love of my love. I wanted her more than anything I wanted to be human for her, but it was not possible. Every time she was near us I always worried that something would happen. I was right to worry, one stupid paper cut and Jasper lost everything! I growled and punched a hole in the wall. We were in Alaska, I hated it here stupid Tanya always flirting with me, trying to make me forget my beautiful Bella the love of my existence. I walked outside of bedroom and saw Alice sitting on the floor her head in her hands.

"This is all you're fault!" she said to me with enough venom it would make Aro go deep underground. I flinched and then Alice started having a vision. Bella; frail, weak, her hair dead and flat lost all life, her face a ghost white. Alice snapped out of the vision and glared at me, she stood up and walked closer to me.

"Live a happy fucking life hey, Get married have kids. Forget the fucking vampires. Be happy date Newton. Well her life looks Fan-Fucking-Tastic. God I was stupid to believe that she'd be fine. You are an asshole Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Because of you My BEST FRIEND looks like the walking dead!" she screamed at me. I was in shock, Alice never swore, never! Jasper walked up to her and hugged her sending her calm waves she pulled away from Jasper. "Oh don't you fucken dare try that Empath shit! I'm sick of this I'm going back to Fork's not matter what you fucking say Edward!" she screamed walked away towards her bedroom. Jasper glared at me and followed Alice. I heard Emmett's thoughts from downstairs.

_-Alice is going back so am I! I don't care if Edward doesn't want us in her life. She's my sister._ He raced up the stairs and looked at me evilly, Rosalie was behind him her thoughts revolving around her love for Emmett and what she's going to say to Bella to get her to forgive her.

I walked into Carlisle's office and saw it already packed. My jaw Dropped. Not him too.

"Edward before you say anything, listen." I nodded and glared. "We tried you're way and it didn't work out. And by what I heard from Alices rampage Bella is depressed. I miss her even though our time was short." he looked at me and walked over to Esme who was now smiling. She had been against the whole thing from the start though she stuck by Calisle no matter what. I guess we were moving back to Forks. I smiled and started running towards my room. Rosalie was sitting on my black couch. Studying her nails. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Rosalie?" I asked.

_-Dont tell anyone I'm thinking this but you better not screw up! I know I was bitch to Bella but she really did have a big impact on this family and I miss having her here. Even if she was a fashion know nothing and was clumsy._

I rolled my eyes and nodded. She walked out of the room with a smiled. I was so happy I quickly packed up my room and went to go hunt.

Emmett pov.

I cannot wait to get home, I miss seeing Bella. She was my partner in crime even though no one busted her when we did our pranks. If Edward screws this up I will kill him and never think twice of it. I wouldn't care if Esme and Carlisle are upset. I hated the fact that I had no choice in the say of leaving it was all dickhead Edward.

"Rosalie, I know you didn't like Bella much but I think we should head back into Forks I miss her. She was my sister." I said kissing her.

I expected Rosalie to bitch about it because I knew she hated having a human around that was willing enough to give everything up that she didn't have a choice in. Like a child and grandchildren. But I was surprised when she nodded her head.

"I agree Emmett, it's like someones died here and I hate the fact that everyone is miserable." she sighed and then looked at me. I was frozen wondering If I was talking to my wife. "Emmett! Emmett are you there?" She said snapping her beautiful fingers in my face. I blinked and shook my head. "Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right? Did you say I agree Emmett?" Rosalie nodded and smiled. "What have you done with my wife you gorgeous clone?" I asked picking her up and looking around. "Emmett put me done! You are such an idiot you know that." Yep that was my Rosie. I smiled goofily and kissed my wife passionately.

"Emmett if we start that now, we would have no time to pack and get back to the house in Forks." Rosalie said. I sighed and help pack up our room.

Alice Pov.

This is all my fault why did I let Edward make me leave Bella alone. She's now depressed and almost dead. You could see her bones, I bet she wasn't even eating the proper nutrition she needed. I looked back at the vision just to make sure. Yep that was Bella; clumsy, fragile, beautiful Bella. Though she wasn't as beautiful as she use to be. The anorexia and depression has made her look older. I just wanted to cry. I was stupid, I should've told him to stuff it months ago. Instead of bottling it up and swearing at Jasper! I cant believe I did that. I kissed my husband and walked into my closet. Ready to place them all in suitcases.

"Alice, honey. What are you thinking? Youre emotions are changing every second."

I sighed. "Just upset about how I acted, I'm sorry I yelled at you. And swore." I admitted sheepishly.

Jasper hugged me from behind. "Alice, it's okay. I understand and I'm sorry, if I hadn't of snapped at Bella we probably would still be at Forks laughing and watching Bella be clumsy." Jasper looked down.

"No! Jasper it isn't you're fault! Never think that. I know Edward would've done something like this sooner or later." I nodded and started packing everything up. I just wanted to see Bella again and forget this ever happened. I missed her more then anything. I lost a sister and a best friend because of Edward. Now i'm going to get her back.

* * *

Please dont forget to review :)

this chapter was kind of a bore but i had to put it up :)

Thanks :)


	3. The search

Chapter 2. Yeah its all in Edward's pov i only did this so i can introduce Bella in the next chapter.

Dont forget to review

* * *

Edward Pov

We were all excited only a few more hours and we will be going to Forks High school. I got to hug the love of my life again and save her from spiralling into depression. Alice still wasn't talking to me and that meant Jasper wasn't talking to me. I could hear everyones thoughts

_-Edward anthony Cullen you better not stuff this up. If you do I will turn you into shreads of dead vampire and lit the fire to you're hot tomb. _This made no sense Rosalie never liked Bella why does she care if I screw this up?

_-A few more minutes and then I will see my sister again, A few more minutes and then I will see my sister again. _Alice kept repeating over and over. I cant belive I was so stupid and selfish. I had forgotten all about Alice's relationship with Bella but I thought I was doing the right thing. I listened to Jasper's thoughts.

_-what am I going to say to Bella, I'm sorry that I almost killed you on you're birthday can you ever forgive me? GOD Jasper that's stupid maybe you should just sit there and do nothig. Yeah that's what I'll do. Bella will understand. No she wouldn't I almost killed her. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _

_-Can't wait until I get to see the little squirt again. I'm going to laugh so hard and loud when I see her trip over. We can go back to pranking. Our first one will deffinatly be big and on Eddie for... Oh Eddie are you listening? You are arnt you... oh crap!_ I growled and glared at Emmett. He just smiled and looked at the time again.

I smiled and so did everyone else. We all jumped into my Volvo. The memories started to flood back into my head as I sat in the drivers seat. It had been a while since I rode my Volvo. Our cover story for leaving for 8 months was Carlisle got a once in a lifetime opportunity to work in a hospital in LA we all moved there and after a few months we all missed Forks to much and decided to come back. We all know this could never happen but it will be good enough for the humans to buy it.

I was now in the parking lot of the school. We all looked outside to try and find the old Chevy that Bella loved. It wasn't there!

_-Where could Bella be? _

_-Is she alright?_

-_Is she sick?_

_-Did something happen to her? _

All these thoughts were running through my families mind. We stepped out of my Volvo and saw the stares from everyone. There was few glares from the guys

_-What is he doing back. _Tyler Crowely thought

_-boy he's sure in for a surprise._ A footballer whose name I never learnt thought.

I looked around for some one who I knew, knew Bella and saw Angela Weber

'_I wonder where Bella is. She'll freak when she see's him back. Oh wait she might not. I hear she's singing in the talent show this Friday. I heard her practising she's amazing. Maybe I should ask Ben to go with me?_

What was she talking about? _My_ Bella, _my_ Bella Swan. That doesn't sound like _my_ Bella. Bella doesn't like getting attention she's to shy she doesn't like to stand out. And what's this about singing? I never knew or even thought that Bella could sing. It just doesn't seem like her. Well I better go find out from her.

"Hey Angela" I say to her.

"Hello Eddd...Warrd" she says shyly. "_Ohh my, I can't believe he even knows my name this is so. No stop it Angela. Stop thinking like this, you've got Ben and Ben likes you. He probably just wants to ask you about Bella.' _She was right on the mark.

"Where's Bella?" I said rather straight forward.

"She's not here 's changed she's not the Bella you, I or anyone knew when she came to Forks. She's a whole new Bella now."she walked away without looking back. What was she saying?! My Bella has changed? She's not the one anyone knew when she came to Forks? What does all this mean???

Then i saw something i didn't even think was imaginable. My families mouths dropped as the Nameless beauty walked past us not even taking a glance.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Queen Bee

As you've probably noticed Bella's povs are longer than Edwards and the Cullen's its just that she's a bit more interesting then them

Anyways R&&R please xx

* * *

Bella pov

I woke up with my phone blaring my favorite song by Flo Rida – Right Round. I jumped out of bed and started dancing to it. I was wearing the most cutest Pj's ever. Specially designed by Louis himself from LV. I was no longer bumbling, clumsy Bella. Of course I had gone into zombie Bella for 3 Weeks but then I snapped out of it and became someone I knew everyone would love to be around and forgot all about said Vampires. If I was just a pitied thing than I wasn't going to waste my time in being upset over them. I had gained a lot of new things over the time said vampire had broken my now dead heart.

One: I was now rich. Charlie got a lotto ticket and it was luck I guess but we won. Charlie invested money in stocks which landed us more money. Then Charlie decided to buy a company which bought more money in. We totally moved out of the dump and into a mansion that Charlie had built for us. No more Poor bad luck bumbling Bella.

Two. I had gained a fashion sense that would knock other said Vampire to the ground of primative. No more Hideous clothes bumbling Bella.

Three: Charlie let me ditch the ancient truck and bought me a blue porsche boxstar which had personalized plates with my name and 01 on them. No more Ancient truck bumbling Bella

Four: I was no longer rejecting guys. Of course none can compare to the beauty of those vampires but a lot of them knew what they were doing. No more Virginal frigid Bella.

Five: I could control everyone and anyone around me. Who knew. No more blushing Bella.

Six: I lived in heels. I couldn't stand living in flats anymore. Who ever thought. No more clumsy flimsy blubbering Bella.

I was the new Bella. Well everybody now called me Izzy.

I walked into my now overflowing closet and grabbed out a pair of original Marc Jacobs pants, a green Dior shirt with gaping top, My favorite vintage leather jacket, a green pair of 3 inch Jimmy Choos. I grabbed a green bra and matching french panties. I went into my shower and washed my hair with my new Calvin Kliene Shampoo and conditioner.

I dried myself off and got dressed. I blow dried my hair which was now a shade darker with blonde highlights. I curled it and applied make up. I grabbed my watermelon lip gloss and applied. I smacked my lips blowing myself a kiss. I sprayed my Euphoria Perfume also Calvin Klien. And applied a cute white head band with a massive bow. I walked to my bedside table and grabbed my sidekick. I grabbed my Cadence and chucked the nessecities in. I walked over to my mirror and twirled. I grabbed my oversized sunglasses off my bedside table and walked out of my level of the house. I walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Bells." He said and kissed the top of my head. I smiled noticng he had his hand behind his back

"Morning dad, why aren't you at work yet?" I said grabbing an apple out of the fridge.

He smiled. "I thought I would say good morning to my angel this morning. He moved his hand and held out a Tiffinay & Co. box. I smiled and shrieked.

"Oh my god Dad!" I grabbed it and opened the box then the pouche pulling out a beautiful white gold locket it had flowers around the edge of the circle with a beautiful pink stone in the middle. _My angel was e_ngraved on the back. I opened it up and saw a picture of Charlie and I in there. I smiled and put it on. "Thank you Dad." I smiled widely. "I love it." He gave me a hug and went off to work.

I followed suite and got into my Baby Blue Porsche Boxstar. I tore out of the driveway and on my way to school biting the apple. I played If you Seek Amy by Brittany on my stereo. I sang along happy. I was as you would call it the Alpha of the school and I was happy. I was just about at school when I received a text message from Jess.

From: Jess 3

To: Izzy 3

OMFG! 911 Cullen's back in town looking for you. Xo

My eyes widened as I saw the words Cullen. I glared at my phone and texted back.

From: Izzy 3

To: Jess 3

Who? Act normal Jess. I have no idea who you are talking about. Xo

I tore into the school and parked in my spot. I took a deep breathe, smiled and stepped out. With my Jimmy Choo's first. I put my headphones in my ear and walked towards my group.

"Darlings, I love what you are wearing. Roman' sent me tickets to Marc Jacob's show. Unfortunatly I only have one spare." I kissed all of their cheeks.

All seven girls glared at each other. I smiled, thats right I own this town bitch.

"Wow Izzy I love you're shoes." Jess said.

"I know right, Jimmy totally made this for me." I Bragged and walked into school ground. Todd walked up to me and slapped my ass. I yelped with happiness.

"Todd, how are you?" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He returned with a kiss on mine. "Better now you're here. There are these new kids and they are totally checking you out right now. I feel hurt." He pressed his hand on his heart I laughed. Todd came here a week after I reigned over Forks high as Izzy.

"Toddy darling you know theres No one else In this heart besides you." I smiled seductivly winking. "Whose the new kids?" I asked feigning interest. Todd turned me around and pointed. I looked but saw no one. "Toddy darling are you seeing people. I don't see anyone." I turned around and walked over to my locker.

I felt someone press there hands over my eyes. I smiled.

"I give up any clues?" I giggled.

".." they didn't say anything.

I felt up the persons arm all the way up to the face. Mike.

"Mike you know I like to be answered when I ask for clues." I smiled and turned around. Mike smiled and looked down my shirt. If this was bumbling Bella she would've blushed and put a sweater over her rack. But this was Izzy and she loved guys racking their eyes all over her.

"I got you something." he held out a parcel. I looked behind Mike and saw the Vampire from Boyfriend past. He was smirking waiting for me to reject it.

I looked at Mike and smiled widely. "Oh my god really." I kissed him swiftly on the lips and held out my hand. He smiled widely and gave me a box. I looked at it and squeeled. Another Tiffany & Co. box. I opened it and the pouche and saw a perfect silver charm braclett.

I saw it gapping and smiled wickedly.

"Aww Mikey, its beautiful." I smiled seductivally and held out my arm. "Will you put it on me?" I fluttered my eye lashes and he smiled grabbing the charm braclett. He put it on me and smiled proudly. I turned back to my locker and grabbed the book I was searching for and closed the locker after blowing a kiss to the mirror. I linked arms with Lauren and Jess and walked to my first class which was French.

"Bonjour Mrs. Lillian. Comment êtes-vous aujourd'hui?" (A/N: English: Hello Mrs. Lillian. How are you?) Mrs. Lillian smiled and replied. "Je suis très bon, Izzy. Comment a été votre week-end?" (A/N: english: I am Very good, Izzy. How was you're weekend?)

"Très riche en événements. Charlie vu le football comme d'habitude et je suis allé à la mode Prada à New York. J'ai eu beaucoup de nouveaux vêtements." (English:Very Eventful. Charlie watched football as usual and i went to the Prada fashion show in New York. I got a lot of new clothes.) I sighed smiling. Mrs. Lillian smiled and walked to the front of the class glaring at all the students. I sat down in my usual spot waiting for Todd to come sit next to me. I picked up my magazine and started flipping through it.

I noticed said Fashion Vampire was in my class and sat next to me. I smiled reading my magazine, waiting for Todd to walk in. Just as if he was Telepathic he came through the door and smiled at Mrs. Lillian. Mrs. Lillian returned the smile and he did his trademark wink. I laughed.

"Excuse me but you're in my seat." He said looking straight at fashion Vampire.

I looked at the corner of my eye Fasion Vampire was waiting for me to say something. I lolled my head to the side and had a big smirk on my face still interested on how to get cheap pedi's.

"This seat doesn't have you're name on it." Fashion Vampire said.

"Actually it does." He said and pointed to the back. It had Todd's name on it just like mine had mine on it.

Fashion vampire glared at him and stood up. Todd smirked and sat down.

"Izzy darling, you look upset. Are you alright?" he kissed my forehead.

I smiled for a second after getting an idea. "I am fine Todd, Just remembering a nightmare." I said looking upset. He hugged me.

"Izzy Darling, tell me. I won't to know what's hurting my beautiful queen." He kissed the top of my head. The teacher was talking but she knew Todd and I knew everything so she ignored our discussions in the back seats. "Well it was very odd. A family of vampires came to school and I knew them. One of them had pretended to love me when I knew them. It was very odd. I felt pity for them because they thought I couldn't live without them when really it was the best thing they had left, otherwise I wouldn't be who I am now." I sighed and continued my story. "When I knew them I thought they had cared about me but really they had pitied me. I was horrified, because I had openly gave them my heart. They smashed it and laughed. Running away so they didn't have to face what they did. One of them actaully tried to kill me because I got a paper cut! A paper cut of all things." I pretened to whimper. Todd just kissed my nose and my face. "Izzy darling continue please. "And then I woke up screaming because the one that tried to kill me was my supposedly best friend who _**NEVER **_said goodbye when they left." I over emphasised the never so she could feel the pain. "But as I said it was all a dream but it felt so real." I whimpered and hugged Todd closer.

"Izzy a dream can never hurt you. And vampires are not real." I nodded my head. The bell rang and I heard Fashion vampire snap her pencil.

"What's her problem?" Todd asked.

"Who's problem?" I tilted my head towards _it's_ direction pretending not to see anything. Todd laughed and we walked out of class together.

"Lunch I am starved." Todd said stretching his arms out. I smiled and nodded.

Jess, Lauren, Tiffany, Ashleigh, vicky and Louise were sitting at our table waving madly. Todd laughed.

"Darling those girls are nowhere near popular standards why do we hang out with them?"

I smiled widely. "You're right, they aren't but we couldn't just Chuck them aside they are of course worthy enough to do my dirty work." I chuckled

Todd laughed and slapped my ass. "So am I coming over tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know, I might have some UNWANTED company." I said emphasising the unwanted. I knew they were listening so I might as well make it clear.

"What are you talking about? Is you're dad having Billy and that child over?" he asked grabbing us both salads and water.

"No, some things from my past might be coming over, though I really hope they don't." I said lazily. Todd paid for our lunch and we made our way over to our table. Mike, Tyler, Liam, Lee and Deacon were already there and discussing football.

"Izzy what are you doing for the talent show, we all know you're special talent." Deacon said winking.

I winked back and sat in my chair at the head of the table. With Todd sitting beside me.

"Singing." I shrugged and stabbed my salad.

"i didn't know you could sing Bella!" Something called out. I flinched as I heard the name and the voice. The burly vampire. I ignored the question and continued my conversation.

"Yeah I was thinking of doing Pokerface or Liar." I said.

"Oh my god totally Izzy. When you wrote those songs and sung them you were amazing." Tiffany said.

I smiled and stabbed my salad again.

"But what about the I kissed a girl song?" Liam said smiling.

"I wrote that about you darling." I winked. He scowled and turned back to his pizza.

Everyone was laughing. I got up and put my scraps in the bin. I saw Alice had done the same.

"Bella!" she called out when I walked away. I ignored the call out and returned to my seat.

Todd saw me tense and started massaging my shoulders. I closed my eyes and groaned as the knots started to get kneaded out.

I felt Todd's breathe against my neck and smiled.

"We're being watched." he whispered.

"I know." I stated and continued to slightly moan at Todd's touch. Of course I was doing this as a show. Todd had already gotten over the good part but I knew it was turning the guys on right now. Filling Edwards head with thoughts he wish he didn't have to hear. Knowing his innnocent Bella wasn't innocent any more.

Todd stopped and I opened my eyes. The boys were gobsmacked and the girls were smirking. They knew if they got on the wrong side of me they'd go through hell.

I stood up grabbing Todds hand and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go to the library." I said and winked. Todd grew excited as he knew the code word for library was lets go have sex in my car. On our way out of the cafeteria I bumped into Angela. A sweet innocent girl I use to talk to when I was Bella.

"Hey Be-I am mean Izzy." She smiled Shyly.

I stopped and Todd groaned. "Hey Angela. How's Ben?"

She smiled. "He's good. Where going to the talent show this friday." She said happily.

I nodded my head. "Thats great. I am just going to get something out of my car. I'll talk to you later." I said and ran off with Todd.

We got to my car and jumped in the back. Todd started kissing all over my face and running his hands down my back lifting up my shirt. I moaned and ubuttoned his shirt. He pulled my shirt over my head showing the lacy bra. He smiled and lead kisses downmy chest. Finally getting sick of his shirt because it wouldn't come off. I ripped it and the buttons popped off. I laughed and started kissing him again. He moved his hands down to my waist and quickly slid me down so I was now on my back. He moved on top and started taking off my pants. I undid his belt and pulled down his pants. We were both now in our underwear. I quickly got up and pushed him onto the seat. He grinned knowing what was going to happen. I kissed his well chiseled abs and slid of his briefs. I smiled and started kissing around his penis. He moaned. I smiled and quickly sat up. His eyes widened.

"Fuck you're such a tease." he said with a grin.

I winked and slid of my green panties.

The best thing about having sex with Todd is that the positions always changed. He loved being on top and I loved being ontop...

He unhooked my bra with one hand and had the other one holding my hips. I was sliding up and down and the windows were already starting to fog. We hadn't even been going at it for five minutes. He grabbed my breasts and leaned up to start sucking and biting. I moaned in pleasure. He grinned and continued. He flipped me on my back and started doing all the work. I started kissing him grabbing his ass cheeks so he could plunge further.

He was getting close to coming. I growled at him he smiled and quickly slid out. I whimpered but moaned when he started Sticking his fingers in. I continued moaning already on my way to my climax. Todd knew this. We knew each others body parts like Fashion vampire knew the difference between Dolce and LV. He quickly slid back in and we came together.

He laid ontop of me and sighed. "You need a bigger backseat." he joked.

I laughed. "Maybe we just need to stop having sex in school." I said sarcastically.

He looked shocked, thinking I was telling the truth.

I laughed. "Gosh you goof! I was kidding."

He exhaled and grabbed his boxers. I looked at my watch and saw the time. Shit it was l almost unch already, we just missed middle period.

Noticing my distress Todd laughed. "I swiped exiting passes ever since the first time." and gave me the pass.

I smiled and kissed him.

I grabbed my bra and put it back on. I started looking around for my panties but I couldn't find them. I just shrugged and chucked my Jeans on. I looked over at Todd he had his pants and shirt on except his shirt couldnt button up because I had ripped all the buttons off. I chuckled, he grinned.

"You're lucky I had the idea I needed another shirt this morning." growled and kissed me fierously. I smiled and grabbed my shirt. I looked in the rear view mirror. I had major sex hair. I groaned and grabbed my hair brush out of my dashboard. Todd laughed and grabbed the brush off me.

"Excuse me but I need to brush my hair. I cant go back to school with sex hair." I said laughing. He just grinned.

"I dare ya."

I rolled my eyes.

"I dare you to walk around with you're shirt exactly like that." He smirked.

"Deal." and pulled out a pair of my underwear from the front pocket. I gasped.

"give me those." I said and made a reach. He moved back which caused me to fall on him.

"ready for seconds Izzy?" he joked. I smiled and grabbed my panties off of him.

"Gotcha." I just about grabbed them but he put them back in his pocket.

"You said exactly like this." and smirked.

I smacked my head. I did too. Fuck.

"Tell anyone their mine and you won't get anything ever again." I threatened and looked in the dashboard for my perfume.

"Fine, but what happens when some one dacks you and you're not wearing you're panties, they'll jump to conclusions." he smirked.

"For one no one will dack the Queen Bee and two: I'd just say I let my kitty go free." I smiled and kissed his mouth, he kissed back. I leaned back and sprayed my perfume all over me so I didn't smell like sex. I looked in the mirror and groaned. My hair was really bad. Maybe I could put it in a pony tail?

Todd grabbed my wrist and snapped the band around it. Shit he knew what I was going to do. I pouted and put the full power of my eyes on him.

"Please can I put my hair up!"

He sighed and shook his head.

I glared at him and got out of the car.

He smiled and jumped out aswell. I locked my car and walked back into school.

We walked into the cafeteria and I saw everyones eyes on us. They all looked smug and whispering things like 'todd just got a piece of the queen bee.'

I glared and automatically came up with an idea. I rolled my eyes and hit Todd in the stomach. Just to get his attention.

"This is you're fault asshole." I yelled purposefully.

"What do you mean its my fault?" he yelled too not understanding.

"If you hadn't of tried to mess my hair up I wouldn't have ripped you're shirt." I yelled. Automatically everyones thoughts stopped thinking we had sex.

Todd glared at me. "Sorry darling but couldn't let everyone know that I am a notch on you're belt." I kissed his cheek and walked into the line. He scowled and followed me.

"I shall get you back." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Todd grabbed our usual and paid. We walked to our table. All the girls looked expectanly for me to tell them Todd and I are an item.

"So Izzy, why werent you in English?" Louise asked.

"Because my car had a slight problem." I lied.

They gasped. "Really maybe you should get that Rosalie chick, I heard her talking about cars." I rolled my eyes god who is Rosalie.

"Whose Rosalie?" I asked smiling. Louise pointed to them and said "They really pretty blonde one."

I blinked. "I can't see anyone." staring right at them. Louise knew that it was my way of saying they don't exist because I hate them.

"Oh right, I thought she was there but obviously it must have been some other girl." She smiled.

I looked over at Todd. He was showing the guys something. My eyes widened I ran straight over to them.

"Toddy Darling what are you doing?" I asked tightly.

"Oh nothing Izzy just showing the guys these cute pair of panties I found in my car." he smirked and mouthed pay back. "You know Izzy they look like like the ones from the set I bought you for christmas. Aren't you wearing them today?"

My eyes widened. "Uh no. I'm wearing a different pair." I said stressing the word.

Jess looked at them. "Izzy I saw the bra strap for that set. You are wearing them." I turned and glared at her. She faltered back.

"Well this is easily solved show us you're underwear band." Todd said smiling.

I smiled back. "Thats not possible Toddy darling because my kitty's free and loose today." I winked at the boys and kissed Toddy on the cheek. I grabbed the panties and smiled. "I'll return these to the owner." I said glaring at him.

"No need, they already are." He winked and kissed my cheek.

The boy just sat there not knowing what to say or do. I grabbed my bag and huffed out of the cafeteria. Todd was behind me.

"Izzy darling, please I didn't mean to but those new kids are always looking at you and I just got insanely jealous and wanted everyone to know that you're mine." He said kissing both my hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Toddy we're not together and a lot of the population at this school stare at me. And now because of you I have to pretend we're in a relationship because I don't want to be a slut."

"Who says we have to pretend?" Todd looked at me with his smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"After school you are going to ask me out by my car, I will say yes then you can come over to my house." I kissed his cheek and walked off to my last class.

* * *

Review PLEASE!! xxo


	5. Truth hurts dont it

Ok this is chapter 5. :)

* * *

Edward

She just walked past all five of us without staring or looking not even glancing our way. Who is this girl? She certainly isn't my Bella. She's wearing heels, driving an expensive car, Wearing designer for godsakes and now shes kissing Lauren's cheek and Jessica's has the world gone mad while we were gone. The music she's listening to certainly isn't what she use to listen to.

_-Oh my god she know Jimmy Choo personally. She's so lucky_. Is Rosalie serious? That girl right there isnt even Bella. And who the hell is Roman'?

_-Why did my vision go wrong it never goes wrong. What the hell, man Bella looks good._ "Alice what the hell?" I looked at her. She just smiled weirdly and then started looking back at the vision.

_-Damn Bella cleans up nice. But she's not even tripping or falling. Why, I miss my clumsy squirt._

_-why does everyone call her Izzy? Thats strange. I can't feel anything except for happiness and lust. Wait she glanced this way, holy Makeral. That is a lot of hate she's sending out._ I looked at Jasper he just glared.

I was just about to walk up to her when a stranger slapped her bottom. I just wanted to rip his head off. Bella just laughed and kissed the stranger on his cheeks.

"Todd how are you?" she asked smiling, is that a seductive smile? Oh my god I miss my Bella.

" Better now you're here. There are these new kids and they are totally checking you out right now. I feel hurt." He was feining this and Bella knew, it was like a game.

"Toddy darling you know theres noone in my heart besides you." She smiled and winked. Oh my god. I've blown it.

"who are the new kids." she was fiegning intrest anyone could see that. He pointed towards us. I smiled waited for her to smile and run towards me. But she didn't she looked at us as if we weren't there. I didn't have to be an Empath to feel the hurt coming from my family.

"Toddy darling are you seeing people. I don't see anyone."

-_Ouch that hurt. Man shes turned colder then Rosalie. Damn._

- _Maybe the sun was in her eyes._ I sighed as I heard Alice's hope. Bella wasn't Bella anymore.

_- Wow Bella could give me a run on the queen of the bitches any day. Man what did we do to her._ Was that all Rosalie could think about. Well I guess her life does revovle around her.

I followed her to her locker when I saw Newton come behind her and put her hands over her. I smiled, I knew exactly what was going to happen.

_Man I can wait to give Izzy this present she's going to freak and hopefully freak on me. _Then he started picturing Bella in sexy lingerie. They were like memories but that wouldn't be Bella she was still pure. And no way in hell would she have sex with Mike Newton if he was the last person on earth.

She felt up his arm because he wouldn't give her a clue.

"Mike you know I like to be answered when I ask for clues."she smiled and turned around. Mike smiled and looked down her shirt. I was about to go over there and rip his eyes out. That was disgusting and Bella was enjoying it. "I got you something." he held out a parcel. I started to chuckle the shmuck had no chance she'll reject it. She looked behind Newton and glanced at me. She glared at first and then smiled. Smiling was good. Yes give me smiling. That was a step.

Wait no, thats not good. "oh my god really." She said and then kissed him. My mouth dropped, she kissed the guy she had complained about for a year and a half

"Aww Mikey, its beautiful." she smiled seductivally and held out her arm. This is not like Bella not like her at all.

"Will you put it on me?" she started to flutter her eye lashes and he smiled grabbing the charm braclett.

No this couldn't be happening this wasn't the beautiful, clumsy, perfect Bella. This was someone else maybe her clone. She walked away after blowing a kiss at her mirror. I shook my head. Jasper walked up to me and clapped his hand on my shoulder

"Wow, that's not Bella." he said.

I shook my head. "you think." I know I shouldn't have said it but I was still in shock that her lips have touched someonelses besides mine.

"If only I hadn't attacked her." he said shaking his head walking off.

"Wait Jasper, it's not you're fault."

We walked into History together. I was following the minds of everyone around Bella to see if this was just an act. I missed my beautiful Bella why did she change.

Alice Pov

I was silently jumping up and down. Bella had changed out of spanish and into the french class that I use to attend before we left. I walked in and saw her sitting in the back reading a fashion magazine. We really need to go shopping after this mix up is over. I want to learn how she grew such an amazing fashion sense. I walked over and sat besides her. She smiled still looking at the magazine. Yay maybe there was sun in her eyes.

I was about to say something when someone spoke to me.

"Excuse me but you're in my seat." He said as if he was bored. I waited for Bella to say something, but she didn't.

"It doesn't say you're name on it." I said looking innocently.

"actually it does." he said and pointed to the back. I glared at him and got up moving to the row infront.

Stupid human, if only we werent in a public place I'd.... my thoughts were interrupted as I heard The human and Bella talking.

"Izzy darling, you look upset. Are you alright?" he kissed her forehead.

"I am fine Todd, Just remembering a nightmare." she said pretending to be upset.

"Izzy Darling, tell me. I won't to know what's hurting my beautiful queen." He kissed the top of her head again, I wanted to slap some sense into her why was she acting like a total cow. The teacher was talking but she was ignoring the private conversation that Bella knew I could hear.

"Well it was very odd. A family of vampires came to school and I knew them. One of them had pretended to love me when I knew them. It was very odd. I felt pity for them because they thought I couldn't live without them when really it was the best thing they had left, otherwise I wouldn't be who I am now." she sighed. This was making no sense we loved Bella like part of the family why did she think that we pretended.

She continued. "When I knew them I thought they had cared about me but really they had pitied me. I was horrified, because I had openly gave them my heart. They smashed it and laughed. Running away so they didn't have to face what they had done. One of them actaully tried to kill me because I got a paper cut! A paper cut of all things." I glared at her. She was doing this on purpose, but I couldn't blame her If someone tried to kill me I probably would hate them. "Izzy darling continue please. "And then I woke up screaming because the one that tried to kill me was coupled with my supposedly best friend who _**NEVER **_said goodbye when they left." she over emphasised the never I flinched. "But as I said it was all a dream but it felt so real." she pretended to whimper I wanted to hug her and tell her that none of it was my decision, nothing if I could I would've. But Edward has more control over the family then I did and she was his mate so I had to stand back.

"Izzy a dream can never hurt you. And vampires are not real." I snorted if only he knew. The bell rang and I snapped my pencil I am going to kill Edward when I get home.

"What's her problem?" the boy named Todd asked.

"who's problem?" Bella asked pretending once again not to see me.

I sighed, oh Bella what have we done to you.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw from the corner of my eye. Bella and Todd in the line to get food. I knew Jasper would get my 'lunch' for me so I just sat down trying to figure out a way for Bella to know that it was all idiot's fault not ours.

The Todd person slapped her ass and she smiled and acted as If it was nothing.

"Am I coming over tonight?" he asked. My eyes widened no way has Bella had sex yet. I couldn't Imagine it.

I felt the table shift as Emmett and everyone else sat down.

"Bella's had sex, wow who knew." Emmett laughed. Edward glared at him.

"I don't know, I might have some UNWANTED company." she said once again emphasizing towards us.

Emmett shook his head in amazement. None of us would believe that innocent sweet loving Bella would turn into this devil child seductress.

The boy asked if the wolf and the old man from the Quilette tribe were coming over. Bella shook her head.

"Some things from my past might be coming over. I really do hope they don't." she said. They walked over to her table she sat at the head with Todd beside her.

We were all now listening carefully.

"Izzy what are you doing for the talent show? We all know you're special talent." One of the football players joked. I looked over and saw the pulverised spoon in Edward's hand.

I winked back and sat in my chair at the head of the table. With Todd sitting beside me.

"Singing." she shrugged.

"i didn't know you could sing Bella!" Emmett being the dope he is shouted out. She flinched as she heard her name and ignored Emmett's question. Emmett looked down and Rosalie scowled at Bella's direction. Their conversation continued but I closed my eyes looking for an opportunity to go talk to Bella. I saw that she was about to put her lunch in the garbage so grabbed my full tray and walked over.

"Bella!" I called out smiling.

She flinched but none the less ignored it. I looked down and walked back to my seat.

Edward Pov

Alice came back sad. She had thought she was going to talk to her. I looked over at their table and saw that human giving her a shoulder massage. I wanted to be the one unknotting the knots in her shoulders. I want to be the one whispering in her ear. I want to be the one to hear those little groans of pleasure from my meer touch. Unfortunatly the little moans and groans Bella was giving were giving the boys at her table very lustful thoughts. I started groaning and dropped my head to the table. Alice patted my head.

-_I cannot believe it, they just waltz back in here and expect Izzy to go back to loser Bella. I don't think so, school has never been more great with Izzy around. Theres always a party, always fun, skipping classes, going to fashion shows around the world. _Jessica Stanely's mind was always a one ticket track. Popularity and herself. Shes fine with just being a follower as long as shes popular.

-_Why is it this family seems to be stressing out Izzy. She doesn't even know them. Yet everytime one of them calls out the name Bella she flinches and stiffens and the knots in her neck get tighter, hmm maybe we need to do something else to realise those knots._

"Let's go to the library." Bella said to the boy whose mind I was just reading.

_-The library great. Sex, sex, sex with my girl Izzy._ I flinched as he pictured all times he and Bella had made love.

"oh oh." Alice said wide eyed. I tried to read what she had just invisioned but she just started singing a horrible song.

"You don't want to know Edward."

"So they are?" I asked. Hoping the answer was a no.

she nodded and grimaced. Everyone looked at us waiting for us to explain. Alice was too busy trying not to picture it and I was in shock. Emmett thumped his hand on the table sending everyones trays five metres in the air.

"Tell us what.. Oh." he smiled and ran out of the cafeteria.

I groaned, Rosalie and Jasper where still wondering what on earth was going on. Well until Emmett came back with a horrified look on his face. His eyes were wide open, his face if it could get any whiter was even paler and he wasn't saying a word.

Emmett Pov

I wanted to see if what Edward and Alice were suggesting was true. I mean come on who would ever think that Innocent blushing Bella. Not to mention she was with my sexually repressed brother. I followed them outside, they were kissing and he had his hands around Bella's waist. Bella clicked a button on her keys and pretty sweet ride unlocked. They climbed into the back seat. I got closer and looked through the window. I saw Bella kissing down his chest trailing down to his oh oh. I quickly ran away because I just saw something I wish I had never ever ever seen. I walked back into the cafeteria and didn't say a word. I sat down Rosalie and Jasper were looking at me waiting to explain but I couldn't say anything. God why did I have to be so curious. Now everytime I see her i'm going to see her doing _that._I shuddered and looked at Rosalie. "i-i-i-." I couldnt spit it out. Rosalie glared at me and slapped my shoulder.

"talk you baffoon." she said.

"Bella, human sex." was all I could manage.

Rosalie had a huge smirk on her face, Jasper laughed. Neither of them believed me.

"Are you sure she wasn't just doing homework?" Jasper said still laughing.

"Unless homework includes kissing someones crutch, then sure." I said and shook my head trying to get rid of the images. Poor Eddy he's probably being tortured hearing my thoughts and the humans.

Eddy growled. Oops maybe I should stop calling him that.

"Ya think?" he said growling.

I smiled and walked off to class with Rosalie.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE even if it is critisism :)


	6. Playing with fire

To all my readers out there! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's Intoxicatingly invigorating.

Ha ha iloveit.

Hope you all enjoy and thanks for review. I would reply but im going be mean and just shout out on the story. LOVE IT!!!

* * *

Edward Pov

It was nearing lunch time and from hearing Bella's friends thoughts Bella hadn't been seen since going to the 'library.' I was in my English sitting anxiously waiting till lunch. I just wanted this nightmare to be over so I could hold Bella in my arms. Alice was sitting beside me with her head against the desk trying to think of a way to confront Bella but by the looks of it she was having no luck.

"Alice, don't worry." I patted her head.

She glared at me. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of been an overprotective fool."

I flinched and looked down. Thinking again over the reasons why I left Bella in the first place.

I was a vampire, I could never give Bella children and grow old with her watching our children's children play.

She was in constant risk of me killing her everytime we kiss, I only had so much strength

I loved her too much to let anything happen.

They all seemed like perfect reasons to not have returned and seeing Bella the way she is. Well I'd say she's living her life, but I wasn't going to let her go. She was more important and I was going to act selfish. Bella was mine and mine only.

The bell rung. Alice and I quickly bolted out of the classroom and into the cafeteria waiting to see if Bella and Todd came back from their 'activities.'

I looked into Jessica and all her friends thoughts.

_-Lucky Izzy, she and Todd are definitely going to go out. First she OH maybe now that shes going to go out with Todd that Edward will date me._ In you're dreams my heart, arms, body everything belongs to Bella. Even if she doesn't want it.

_- I totally know Izzy is going to take me to the Marc Jacobs show. Only I wear designer besides her, Todd and the Cullens at this school._ Wow Lauren still hasn't stopped being concieted. At least she wasn't planning on killing Bella like she use to.

-_Todd man better not take Izzy off the market. Who else am I going to spend my boring classes fantasizing about. _Ugh, I didn't even know that boy and yet I wanted to strangle him so he never utters or thinks a word of my Bella.

_-She's probably having sex with Todd now. Oh here they come. Oh my god look at her hair, major sex hair. BUSTED._

I looked over at Bella's direction and saw the smug look on Todd's face. There was also an article of clothing in his pocket but I couldn't see what it was. Bella looked at her class mates. Horror on her face but then she smirked. I wonder what shes playing at.

She was right to think her friends were thinking the had been having intercourse all middle period because thats what they were thinking. Besides the few girls who were thinking they were a cute couple.

"This is you're fault asshole." she yelled. What was Bella doing.

Everyone who hadn't been looking was looking now. Oh I see it, she was gaining every ones attentions

"What do you mean its my fault?" he yelled too. Confusion was engulfing him. Well that's what Jasper thought I trust the empath.

"If you hadn't of tried to mess my hair up I wouldn't have ripped you're shirt." Bella yelled pointing at his ripped shirt. Automatically every ones thoughts stopped thinking they had had sex. When the Cullen family knew she had. She reeked of Todd's scent.

Todd glared at her, not glad that Bella had ruined his chances of bragging to his friends. "Sorry darling but couldn't let everyone know that I am a notch on you're belt." she whispered before she kissed his cheek and walked into the line. He scowled and followed her like a sick puppy.

Emmett chuckled, Rosalie looked at her proudly. I was now confused, when the hell did Rosalie start liking Bella and feeling proud.

Jasper noticed my confusion and looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, why am I getting the feeling you're proud of Bella?" he asked trying to contain his laughter.

Rosalie glared at him and me. "She handled the situation well. I expected her to blush and start stuttering. God, I don't like her." she flipped her hair back and started hoping that Jasper caught her bluff.

I chuckled, she glared at me. I returned my gaze to Bella. One of her friends mentioned Rosalie as a mechanic and Bella pretended to be oblivious to who she was. The girl noticing she was doing it on purpose dropped the subject and started talking about Todd and her.

As she was listening to her 'friends' go on and on about how she and Todd where perfect. I glared at her friends and growled silently. Bella was mine, no one Else's.

-_Time for payback Izzy darling._ Todd looked at her and smiled. He pulled the article out holding a pair of green panties out.

"Guys, look what I found in my car when I went out there before lunch." -­_Ha, hope you enjoy this Izz._

"Holy shit man, whose are they. I didn't know you had a girl." Mike Newton said._They look oddly familiar._ Oh my god she didn't have sex with him too?

-_Idiot Newton, of course Todd had girls he was hot. I hope no one saw me checking him out in the change room. No one knows I like men._

WHAT! Eric was gay. Since when?

I started chuckling Alice stared at me like I had lost my marble.

"Eric's gay." I whispered to everyone at the table. Their eyes widened and they started to chuckle.

I looked back over to Bella. Her eyes widened as she noticed the green material in his hands. She jumped up immediately and walked over to him.

"Toddy Darling what are you doing?" she asked obviously pissed off. Jasper was almost dying from how strong her emotions were coming out.

"Oh nothing Izzy just showing the guys these cute pair of panties I found in my car." he smirked and mouthed pay back to her. "You know Izzy they look like like the ones from the set I bought you for Christmas. Aren't you wearing them today?"

-_He bought her lingerie for Christmas!_ Alice thought angrily.

_-Damn who knew she was kinky. _I growled at Emmett he just smirked.

_-Wow they look like that set I was going to get but they were to expensive to buy seeing as Emmett would likely rip them apart._

My eyes widened as I heard their thoughts. I cannot believe this is actually happening.

"Uh no. I'm wearing a different pair." she said stressing the word trying to get him to drop it.

Jess looked at them oblivious that if she spoke what she said she'd unknowingly call Bella a slut. "Izzy I saw the bra strap for that set. You are wearing them." Bella turned and glared at her. She faltered back.

_-That'd put me to shame. _Rosalie thought.

"Well this is easily solved show us you're underwear band." Todd said smiling._ -Tell everyone that you're not wearing any at the moment I dare ya._

My eyes widened wishing his thoughts weren't true.

Bella smirked and let out a bell like laugh, I almost melted with desire as I heard it but what she said afterwards wasn't as innocent.

"That's not possible Toddy darling because my kitty's free and loose today." Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's mouths dropped. Alice was giggling, she had probably had seen this in a vision.

She winked at the boys and kissed Todd on the cheek. I saw her grabb the panties and smile. "I'll return these to the owner." she said glaring at him. I was about to lunge out of my seat when Emmett clapped a hand on my shoulder almost snapping the chair in half. He shook his head and turned back to watch Bella.

"No need, they already are." He winked and kissed her cheek. _-Check mate._

I didn't need to have inhuman powers to know that she was angry. She grabbed her stuff and stalked out of the cafeteria. Todd followed behind her.

_-Fuck now I was in the shit._ His thoughts as he walked outside.

I let out a deep breathe pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Why is Bella acting like a total bitch?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie snorted. "I'm sure, this is her being nice."

Emmett gasped. "Rosalie, you've tainted her mind. She's a mini version of you. We have to do something." Emmett said seriously freaked out.

"Rosalie I've got a plan. Want to skip last period?" Alica asked.

Rosalie nodded. The girls disappeared discussing their plan.

"Yeah, thanks for including us." Jasper shouted to her.

Alice waved her hand behind her and they were gone.

"Edward do you have any idea?" Emmett turned to me.

"Nope she was singing that horrible song Bella was listening to this morning." I screwed up my nose. Emmett laughed and started singing it in his head. I glared at him and took off to my class.

This period I had biology. It was the class where I first met Bella. I shook my head. I was a fool to have left. Now my beautiful Bella is exactly what Emmett said. A version of Rosalie. I sat my seat that I use to sit in when I attended Forks high last year and kept my eyes on the door.

The bell had rung. I looked down in disappointment, Bella hadn't come. Maybe she had changed class, this was going to be a horrible lesson.

The teacher started going on about something that was obviously wrong but I wasn't in the mood to correct him. I sighed and sniffed.

That scent I knew it anywhere. I looked up and saw Bella walking into the classroom. The teacher pretended not to notice her. But his thoughts betrayed him.

_-Izzy's come late again. Maybe it's because that uppity Cullen boys back. I will be more lenient on her. She was a mess those three weeks but now she's never looked better._

What the hell. He sounds just like one of her follower's. I glared at him and pretended not to notice Bella sitting beside me. I was excited to be this close to her. I snuck a glance at her. She's beautiful as always but was different. Her face no longer held the innocence anymore. She was the definition of sex. She dressed sex, she acted sex and basically was sex. She had gotten out her mobile and started playing with it. Why wasn't Banner getting up her. I had just seen him take Eric's.

I ripped a piece of paper and started writing a note.

Bella Pov

I walked into class and as usual Mr. Banner pretended not to notice. I smiled, I was about to walk to my seat when I saw. _It_sitting in the seat beside mine, I was about to run out the door but I stopped myself. I smiled and sat down. It didn't exist to me anymore, i'm following my promise he isn't. I got out my Sidekick and texted Todd.

From: Izzy 3

To: Toddy 3

OMFG! Newbies sitting next to me. Totally wishing I had skipped lesson. Are you staying the night or are you going home tonight? Xx Izzy.

I placed my Sidekick on the desk and sighed. Mr. Banner was going on about something, I didn't pay attention. He was wrapped around my finger like all the staff at the school.

I felt something cold nudge my hand. I blinked and looked at the folded piece of paper. I ignored it and felt the vibration on the desk. I smiled and read the text.

From: Toddy 3

To: Izzy 3

Are you serious, what is with them don't they know that queen bee doesn't socialize with anyone but people she knows gosh! Someone has to be put in their place. I know I'm ready for seconds meet you outside you're car. I have to go home. Fathers in town. What a BORE! Xx Todd.

I smiled and put my phone back in my Candence.

I felt the nudge again. I rolled my eyes and decided I might as well participate in his charade.

**Bella, Why are you acting as if we don't exist? I love you. Edward**

I rolled my eyes as I read the sentence.

_Why? Was I ignoring the guy that smashed my heart into pieces left me suicidal, told me the family I loved only pitied me because I was a toy for himself to pass his time during their stay in Forks? I don't know? You tell me._

I replied smirking.

**It was all a lie. Bella you should have known. I love you more than you know.**

The note read.

_You no longer exist in my life Edward. It's Izzy now, Bella died three weeks after you left. Her innocence and heart couldn't stand being without the stupid vampires that were playing with her._

I looked up at Mr. Banner and put my hand up.

"Sir, may I please be excused my stomach is upset." I said to Mr. Banner. The question was for politeness, i could walk out of this classroom and he would pretend im in class.

"Sure Izzy." He smiled and turned back to the board. I grabbed my bag and left the classroom emotionless.

I walked into the bathroom to check if there was any imperfections. I smiled and noticed there was none, I played around with my hair that was now up in a ponytail seeing as Todd broke the dare. Ooh that meant I could punish him. I smirked and looked in the mirror focusing on the feet in the stalls. I jumped up and sat on the bench studying my nails.

"Come out come out where ever you are." I said playfully. "I know you're in here Rosalie and Alice." I smirked and crossed my legs. The stall doors opened and out came. Fashion Vampire and Hot Bitch Vampire.

"Bella!" Fashion vampire squealed happily.

I looked at her with pity and started laughing.

"What? She asked.

I returned to my smiling posture and shook my head. "Nothing at all."_ idiot_

"So whats the dog doing in here?" I asked and pointed to Hot Bitch Vampire.

She smirked and nodded her head in approval. Wow the cow actually likes something about the human. Shock.

"Bella! We need to talk to you." she said and started to do that pouty thing that use to work when I had a heart.

"Okay get talking." I nodded boredly.

"We missed you so much, I don't shop anymore. Emmett doesn't play tricks -though that's a relief but it was funny. And he doesn't laugh or joke. Esme doesn't smile or even go into her garden. Edwards in a sea of denial; he locked himself in his room and didn't move for 4 whole months and when he did it was only to hunt." Fashion vampire said still pouting.

I was about to say something but Hot Bitch Vampire spoke.

"I don't play with cars, I hardly drive my M3 and I never look at myself in the mirror. Carlisle doesn't enjoy his work as much as he use to, he hardly ever smiles."

I had one word for them.

"Guilt." I smirked and continued looking them dead in the face.

Yes a very tiny, minuscule part of me wanted badly to hug them and tell them I love them but the rest was silencing that part. reminding it of the pain and suffering i went through those 3 weeks.

"Bella, we had no say in you're leaving. I went with Jasper to Denali after you're birthday and didn't even know we were moving until I got there. Edward had decided for all of us. And seeing as he was the first born of us he had more say then any of us. Carlisle agreed and before we knew it we were depressed and missing our Bella." Fashion vampire said.

"alice cut the shit, okay. I know you only put up with me because you pitied me. You all knew Edward was using me until you all left. The only one with the decency to actaully show their true feelings is the bitch standing beside you. You could've warned me but no you continued the charade -Oh and by the way Rosalie Fuck you, you're not as top shit as you think you are."

"Bella, who told you we pitied you?" Hot Bitch vampire said obviously amused by my comment.

"Edward, oh well that was a lovely conversation we had there. I wish we got it on camera then you could all laugh at the pitiful-" I stopped as I heard horrible knock offs belonging to Jess walk down the corridor.

"Rosalie, if you don't want this to get interrupted then I would barricade the door, Jess is about to walk in." I said and studied my nails.

Fashion vampire looked confused. "you were both too busy making up lies to hear Jess's cheap knock offs coming." I explained.

Fashion vampire looked upset. "There not lies Bella its the truth."

I rolled my eyes. Hot bitch vampire came back from the door after shoving the door stopper underneath it so it wouldn't open.

"-pitiful human as she weeped on the ground finding out the family she openingly gave her heart to ripped it out for there entertainment." I carried on my sentence.

"Bella, Edward lied don't you get it?" Rosalie said. Alice looked murderous.

I laughed. "Whats wrong fashion- uh Alice?"

"I'm going to murder him, he told me that he was going to tell you the truth not the easy way out."

I laughed. "Oh no, don't worry about it, he got his wish. He wanted me to live my life and here I am keeping my promise when he didn't keep his." I glared.

"I love my life, if you hadn't of left. I would never have experienced all the things I have now. I actually want to thank you."

I smiled and got off the bench.

"tootles it was so nice catching up. Oh and tell Edmund that I have security alarm on my window if he decides to stare at me while I sleep." I blew them kisses and took the door stopper out. I opened the door and left.

"It's Edward." Alice called out obliviously.

I snickered. School hadn't finished yet so I went to my car and played music.

Rosalie pov

I cant believe it. The teacher has become the student and the student has become the teacher. Though its buried deep deep down, Bella knows she learnt her skills from me. Of course she had adapted them and upgraded them they were still originally mine. That human had amazed again and again time after time today I never knew she was so bitchy.

"Rosalie, she's changed. We have to get her to see things right." Alice had that determined look on. I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"We will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to beat the hell out of." I said turning to leave. Alice grabbed my arm.

"Not without me." her eyes had tinges of black.

* * *

Once again my beautiful readers i ask you to review.

Oh and thank you to the person who reminded me to do spell check i have alot to do lately and keep forgetting

love ya 3


	7. Where the dogs lie

**I am sooo soo sorry that i didnt post this up earlier i seriously thought i did and im really really really sorry. I hope you enjoy this and forgive me for my small blonde moment.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed so far and dealt with my lateness of putting up a new chapter. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW CHAPTER 8 IS ON ITS WAY IF YOUR LUCKY IT'LL BE UP BY THIS WEEKEND OR EARLY NEXT WEEK :)**

* * *

Bella Pov.

Chapter 7. Where the dogs lie.

As soon as the bell rung I opened my door and sat on the bonnett of my car. I started to examine my fingernails even though I knew they were perfect. There was a crowd growing around my car like usual but I still ignored them. I looked up when I smelt Todds colone the one only he has because its too expensive for these dreary small towners. He had a big grin on his face when he knows he's gonna get what he wanted.

I rolled my eyes when he finally walked up.

"Hello Izzy darling." He kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "Hello Toddy."

He crooked his eyebrow to ask if I was ready.

I nodded inconcspiciously and smiled.

"Izzy Swan. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said placing a hand on the side of my cheek.

I smiled widely and jumped off. "Of course Toddy darling."

I pretended to be so happy and excited. We kissed passionatly and until we had no breathe left. I knew Edward and his family where watching so I sighed in content and we turned to face all our 'friends' looking at us happily. Well I should say the girls happy and the boys angry that the hottest chick in school was taken but still pretended to be happy because he was of course the top guy.

I smiled signalling it was okay for them to come up and like a swarm of locus they all ran towards us.

They were all talking very fast. I couldnt understand any of them.

I was getting really tired of the annoying buzzing sound I finally shouted.

"Okay, Okay. I get you're excited but hello I'm the one that it happened to."

They all stopped.

"Thats better girls. Now I have to get home, Charlie needs me home early for some stupid dinner thing."

I kissed each of their cheeks and turned towards my car.

I rolled my eyes when I noticed Todd was still high fiving all the guys.

I cleared my throat and he quickly came to the other side of the car.

I silently giggled and stepped inside. Quickly turning the key and revving to tell the unsuspecting people to move or I'd run them over.

After they moved I quickly pulled out of the drive way already hitting 120 before exiting the school grounds.

"Whoa whats you're hurry?" Todd laughed.

I smiled. "I just had to get out of there. Too smuthering." I lied.

"So is Charlie home?"

I shook my head and smiled.

By the way I was driving. We got to my house which was on the outskirts of Forks. We had bought land that overlooked the whole entire town and the town could see our house. Of course when I parked the car in the drive way I saw my other babies beside them was an addition....

I smiled.

Charlie had bought me another car.

An Audi. I closed my door and ran over to it. Running my hand over it's smooth shiny surface.

My birthday was nearing soon. That was probably why he was giving me all these gifts.

Charlie went all out ever since he came in with the money.

He said it made up for the lousy presents he use to give me when he couldnt afford anything worth more than $20.

Renee of course still sent me the usual gifts. Something little or related to baseball.

Last year she had given me a photo album because Charlie had given me a disposable camera.

Of course neither gifts were usuable seeing as a theiving Vampire stole them.

I looked up from the glossy black car and saw the hunger look in Todd's face.

I laughed.

"Never are you not in the mood."

"Well It doesn't help when my very attractive girlfriend is running her smooth slender fingers against one of the finest and closest thing to a subsitute for sex. Now can it?" He said walking up and slowly and lightly placing his finger buds on the bare skin of my hips, slowly moving down.

I smiled in pleasure and turned around kissing him.

I stopped quickly and glared at him. "Never call me that again."

He laughed. "I love it when your vicous." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and Todd led us up to my room slowly stopping every now and than for a fiesty make out sess on the stairs.

I kicked open my door. My jacket already on the floor, my shirt already half way off. Todds shirt was already off, his pants half unzipped and around his ankles. I purred inside.

After my shirt was off. We crawled onto my king sized bed. Todd crawled ontop of me. Kissing me, slowly all the way down until he got to my jeans. When I heard it, the purr of a beautiful stupid Vovlo. I sat up quickly throwing Todd off of me. Luckily he just rolled onto the other side of the bed. Not that I cared but I didn't want blood on my carpet and thats what would've happened. Blood was a bitch to get out of carpet.

I grabbed my dressing gown that was lying on the chest at the end of my bed and threw it on. I walked quickly towards my window which had the view of the whole town and the view of who ever was coming up the driveway.

I looked right into the honey eyes of my stupid Ex boyfriend and silently growled inside.

I turned around and kissed Todd.

"We need to get changed, I have guests." I smiled wickedly.

Todd groaned. "I have to be home by 6."

I rolled my eyes. "Well sneak out tonight, we'll continue what we started then." I winked and trailed my nails gently across his well toned stomach while I passed him to my closet.

I grabbed a small yellow sun dress and grabbed a over coat. I pulled my hair into a pony taill and walked out to see Toddy death staring out the window.

I sniggered and walked up to him putting my hand over his stomach. The whole family was here. I sighed and put on a fake smile.

I walked down the stairs and heard the door bell ring.

Todd was two steps behind me and wouldn't let go of my hand.

Stupid boy.

I walked slowly towards the door and looked through the peep hole even though I knew who it was.

I took another deep breathe and opened the door smiling.

"Why hello there." I said.

The vampires looked stunned to see a smiling Izzy. Obviously they had heard what happened in their 'childrens' first day back.

I internally sniggered.

"Charlie invited us for dinner." Carlisle said politely.

I smiled. Of course he did.

"Yes, he wanted to catch up. He missed you terribly Dr. Cullen, you too Mrs. Cullen." I smiled full fake towards her and Bella almost melted at seeing the burning love and pain coming from her eyes.

We stood there in silence, me with my fake smile on full force and the Cullen's staring at Todd.

I internally scoffed and beamed wider.

"Oh how rude of me. Toddy this is the Cullens. Old friends of Charlies." I said.

He nodded politely towards them and looked at me.

I moved out of the way of the door way and allowed them to enter.

This was going to be interesting seeing they cant eat human food. I lead them into the lounge room and sat on the only single chair while the rest of the vampire family sat on the couch and Todd sat on the arm rest of my chair.

"Would anyone like refreshments?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No we're fine thanks." Carlisle said.

Esme was looking around, most likely admiring the work of our amazing interior decorator.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked them.

Esme's eyes lit up. Modeling houses was her passion besides being a mother.

I internally rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Follow me."

Todd looked at his wrist and grimaced.

"Izzy I got to go. Dads back and you know what happens when I'm late."

I nodded and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight." I said.

He smiled widely and nodded towards the Cullens before heading out the door.

I saw in the perphial of my eye the Cullens staring at Edward angrily.

I chuckled inside and turned to face them.

"Well, I guess we should get the tour going." I said my smile filled with fake happiness.

I showed them around the house. Stopping only when Esme wanted to ask something or admire the exqucite decorating.

As we neared the end of the tour Alice spoke up. "What about you room?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "while Mrs. Cullen and Dr. Cullen look at the library I'll show you my room."

While the two adult vampires looked through the library, the rest of the family followed me. I walked up the stairs and turned towards the door with Izzy written all over the front with the pictures my group and I have taken together.

I opened the door and showed them the room they we're all looking for.

I sat on my bed and watched them all look around.

Alice as usual ran towards the cupboard with Rosalie.

Emmett, went straight to the Tv where my game stations where set up.

Edward looked over at the wall of photos.

While Jasper did the most oddest thing.

Stood in the middle of the room and look at the ground. I laughed inside and looked up evilly towards Jasper.

"Well thats my bedroom." I said getting up.

Jasper looked up from the ground and looked at me dead in the eye. All I could see was sorrow, pain, compassion and love. Not the love of a partner but the love of a sister.

We stood there looking in each others eyes having a silent conversation. Bella grew stronger with each passing second of the silent conversation.

The slam of charlies truck door drew me out, and thats when I realized what was happening.

I glowered at Jasper and walked towards the door.

"Charlies home, you all should go downstairs." I said. My anger flaring.

The all looked at me and turned to leave. As the last one walked out I closed the door and calopsed on my bed.

This day had been so exhausting and now l had to deal with them in my own home.

I shivered and rolled off of my bed. I put my game face on and walked out.

* * *

**So theres chapter 7. chapter 8 shall be way more interesting and just so you know charlie doesnt hate the Cullens though he dislikes Edward for making his baby girl upset for the time she was.**

**Oh and just letting youse know i have a new story up its called _Twisted Translation_ its about how Bella a french vampire comes to forks and falls in love with another special vampire. Until her past comes back and she has to decide between her one true love or her family that excepts what she's become. -Sorry about the dodgy summary but if you enjoy my other stories you'll most likely love this one :)**

**Love you all .kid**

**xx**


	8. Seriously Harden up

**Ok thanks to some thoughtful constructive advice from "Bee" I just wanted to let everyone know. Izzy is no where NEAR close to forgiving any of them. She hates them all with a fiery passion but every now and then Bella slips out. Its like the song Alter Ego except flipped around. Thank you "Bee" For your Advice but I just wanted to let you all know :)**

Chapter 8 Seriously Harden up.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs after a good half hour in my room. Charlie was talking enthusiastically to Vampire leader and his wife. I scowled quickly before I entered the room.

All eyes were on me. Something I was use to being the queen bee at Forks high but it wasn't exactly the same. I just shook it off and ignored the family of intruding pests.

"Ahh Bells. I am so happy you finally joined us." He beamed up at me from his coffee mug.

I smiled brightly full of fakeness. "Yes, sorry I didn't come down earlier, I had homework to be done and you know me and my school work daddy." I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge.

"Of course sweetheart. Why don't you go and chat with you Alice, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on. Maybe even swap stories." Charlie said unaware that it was exactly what I didn't want to do.

I smiled and nodded turning towards the lounge room.

"Bella." Alice said happily looking away from the blaring television.

I internally groaned. "Look just because Charlie has you and you're." I stopped to think of the word. Finally deciding with; "Family over doesn't mean. I'm going to talk to you, I have better things to do than converse with a parasite." I said smugly before grabbing the remote and changing the channel to a fashion channel.

I could feel Alices eyes on me. Filled with pain and hurt from the words I had just said only 10 minutes ago but seriously I didn't care. I spoke the truth and you'd think a 80 year old vampire or how ever old she is would be able to take the truth.

I got sick of the burning hurt coming from the parasite so I walked outside and sat on the swing chair. I quickly pulled out my Sidekick and texted Toddy.

From: Izzy 3

To: Toddy 3

Okay, dinner party seriously lame. Charlies shaked up with the adults and made me sit and talk with the new kids. Geez this is stupid, wish you could've stayed longer maybe we could've escaped into the bedroom.

Love Izzy xo.

I quickly hit send and looked out at the surrounding bush land. I put the ear buds of my Ipod in and played my favorite playlist. I listened to the amazing lyrics of my favorite bands swirl into a pattern of unintelligable sounds. This was the part when I relaxed the most. I closed my eyes and let the peace surround me.

That was until something hit the wall behind me with a loud **THUD**I jumped opening my eyes looking around analyzing everything around me, taking out one ear bud to hear anything unusual. I unstiffened a bit when I realized the beefy Vampire had just jumped onto the balcony. I rolled my eyes and placed the bud back in.

Only to be ripped out again but not by me.

I groaned. "Can 't I get peace in my own home." I growled to myself studying my nails.

The beefy vampire grinned widely. "So Bella how does it feel to have your eyes widened and to experience the sexual side of life." He said wiggling his eye brows only to make himself look even more like a buffoon then I originally thought he was.

I looked up from my touch Ipod and smiled. "I don't know Emmett you tell me. Is Rosalie still riding you rough or is she just that quick it lasts only seconds." I said blinking innocently.

He smiled widely. And heaved himself onto the otherside of the swing chair which made it strain.

"Well lets just say a few walls won't be seen again until Esme redecorates." He tried to sound smug.

I drew out my breathe and patted its hand. "I'm so sorry Emmett. I know how frustrating it is when your not satisfied." And then stopped.

"Wait no I don't." and Giggled getting up and leaving.

Emmett growled. I just shrugged and opened the back door leading back inside.

I quickly pulled out my Sidekick when I heard the familiar sound of my Message tone going off.

From: Toddy 3

To: Izzy 3

Oh my god, I'm so sorry I left you there with those newbies. I seriously thought you would have been able to like go up to you're room or something but baby sitting now thats harsh. I wish I stayed too sounds like fun... Not! When do you want me to come over tonight?

Love Toddy xo

I smiled widely and quickly replied 11.00pm.

I stopped suddenly when I heard the fimilar sounds of a paino being played. I felt my heart start to beat faster as I recognised the melody.

It was the song _It _had written for me. I glared and quickly walked into the entertaining room. Well it was more of a stomp.

"Excuse me what do you think you're doing?" I all but screamed at him.

He didn't flinch and the melody still continued.

"I asked Charlie if I was allowed to play his piano. He agreed or am I mistaken as to who owns the piano?" He said the sadness not even hidden in his voice.

The small fragments of Bella wept as she heard it and made me feel as if I wanted to hug him but those feelings quickly passed as I remembered what he put me through.

"No you're not. But please stick to something like Bach or Beethoven? Whoever wrote this obviously has **No** musical talent." I said with no evidence of smugness or anger apparent on my facial expression just pure honest truth for him to see.

And that was when he hit the wrong note. I smiled at my accomplishment and stalked off to see if dinner was anywhere ready because I really wanted this thing to be over and I was really sick and tired of having to see all their faces.

Desmond the cook said it was another 15 minutes until dinner was ready. I sighed great what to do for 15 minutes with a house full of pesky guests.

I smiled. The library, I hadn't been there the past week. I climbed the stair case all the way to the library. I opened the door and smelled the heavenly scent of classic vintage leather bound books.

Have you ever seen those fairy tales where in old castles ruled by royals and they have those grand libraries but you never see them used.

Well Charlie knowing I loved books specifically designed one similar but grander one for me for my Christmas.

I climbed up the stairs to the second level of the library and grabbed one of my favorite reads.

_The pride and the Prejudice_.

I mean sure. Now I was popular, I didn't have to read but I still enjoyed it. It bought me peace when my music didn't allow me to.

I walked towards my favorite chair which at the moment had its back to me. I turned it around and it swiveled revealing a blonde male vampire with golden eyes reading a western history book.

I glared wildely at the intruder taking a few steps back.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know there was anyone else in here." The blond vampire said looking slightly uneased.

My glare didn't falter. I didn't even lessen it. "What did you expect, it is my house." I said rudely taking another step back.

He sat the book down on the table nearing the chair and looked up at me with earnest eyes.

"Bella, I just wanted to know how sorry I was to have caused you harm. If I could take it all back I would." the sincerity was in his voice but I wasn't mistaken. It was all just pity.

"Well, I'm sorry as well. I'm sorry that it took for ever for your whole god damn family to realise that I don't want you're pity any more. I don't want any of you'se in my life." I glared harsher and breathed even more deeper. "Especially not sadistic, raving, lunatic ones like you. Honestly Jasper did you just expect me to forgive you for almost killing me. No I won't, you're an idiot to have thought that." I growled slightly before stalking off out of the library book in hand.

I was enraged at how idiotic this stupid family of vampires were. I mean they were meant to be older than me and wiser than me but obviously their not wiser if they cant get it through their thick heads that I hated them with as much fire and passion I could destroy millions of cities if it was an actual flame.

I looked at my phone and realized only five minutes had gone. Great this night was going to punish me by going extra slow. I switched hands holding the book and headed off towards the direction of the pool if I was going to get any peace it would be there.

I walked out the back and stopped almost immediately as I saw the blond female vampire sitting besides the pool. I rolled my eyes.

God couldnt I get any peace in my own home. I stalked off towards my bedroom I didn't want to rant at another god damn vampire this was getting ridiculous. I climbed the steps to my bedroom and calopsed onto my bed once again. This was tiring and I was getting sick of having to share my home.

Time went by very painfully until Charlie came up to say dinner was ready. I climbed down the stairs and watched as the vampires eyes followed me until I sat down opposite Charlie and beside Alice.

"Bella, how have you been? I havent heard much about you since we got back." Carlisle asked.

"Oh not much I guess, you know. I'm head cheerleader at school, I'm head of the social committee and I am president of the prom committee." I said proud of my accomplishments.

Carlisle nodded smiling and Esme just beamed.

I noticed the Cullens just pushing all there food around not really eating anything. I took this as my chance.

"Arent any of youse hungry?" I commented after taking a big bite out of my salad.

They all froze.

I smirked and took a nothing forkful. "Oh cook will be very upset knowing you didn't like his food." I pouted towards Charlie.

Charlie wiped his mouth and spoke. "If you'd like something different I'm sure we can arrange something."

They all shook their heads and one by one took a mouthful of what they thought tasted like dirt.

I almost died of keeping my laughter inside. It was the kind to drop me on the floor calopse with tears in my eyes thumping on the ground kind of laughter.

I finished my dinner and sat watching the Cullens take a bite slowly chewing. The most interesting was Rosalie she looked like she was going to vomit.

Nows my time for payback to this bitch,

"Rosalie please tell me your not bulimic, you know its bad for you. It actually can kill you because your throwing up your stomach line and all the acids inside. Its a very horrible way to die. You loose all you're hair, you turn pale. I think even your eyes go a shade lighter." I stopped showing full fake sympathy and then gasped.

"Has you're hair been falling out because I swear it use to be thicker and you have looked a lot paler." I was laughing heavily inside but had my deepest sympathy for her on the outside.

She stuttered and her hand sub consciously made a grab for her hair.

I snickered and looked down.

"Well three's a lot of people I can get to help you. Theres even a special clinic." I said happily.

"I'm not Bulimic." She said confused. Her hand still making a grab for her hair slightly tugging on it.

I knew of course it was ridiculous for vampires to be bulimic but for all Charlie knew she was.

"Yeah we all deny it but remember the first way to stop an addiction is to admit you have a problem otherwise you will never truly stop." I said fluttering my eyelashes and resting my head on my knuckles.

Rosalie quickly excused herself and ran off. I chuckled silently and turned my head towards Charlie. "And to think younger students use to see her as a rolemodel." I shook my head and lightly flicked my hair back with my arm.

The rest of the night was very quiet Charlie and the two head Vampires talked about what they had been up to during their time away. Though the vampires would've lied and used their cover story. Charlie told me to "entertain" the others. I scowled and sat down on the couch.

I started flicking through the channels while the other Vamps watched me.

I sighed and turned to face them. "Do you mind. Either watch the Tv or go do something. Don't just sit watching me, its creepy." I yelled.

None of them flinched but moved their heads into different positions none facing me.

Well that was until half an hour after me yelling at them I felt a set of eyes on me. I huffed and sat up. "Seriously, you guys are more idiotic then to believe. Just get use to the idea I don't like you." I got up and walked into the dining room.

"Dad, I just remembered I have to go pick some stuff up. Do you mind if I go out now? I know its late but.." I put my best puppy dog eyes on.

He smiled and nodded. "I cant keep you away from your responsibilities Bells."

My eyes widened and I turned to leave but Carlisle stopped me.

"It was nice to see you again Bella." He said.

I tensed, took a deep breathe and turned around. "You too, Dr. Cullen. Mrs Cullen." And quickly left for the garage to where my babies where at.

I quickly texted Todd to meet me at the park, I desperately needed something to take of the edge and Todd knew how to do that besides the sexual needs. I threw my car into fourth and tore down the road. I was sick of following the speed limit and no one would dare give me a ticket. I was basically royalty in this town and everyone loved me.

I turned down the street where the park was located and quickly spun into the park putting the hand break on almost immediately after breaking. I turned off my engine and closed my eyes.

It was 11.00pm at night, I was in a dark damp park in a very small town. What the hell was wrong with me. I quickly turned on my engine and put my music on and stepped out of the car, I sat on my bonnet and started to sway my head to the beat.

I think I was there for about five minutes before Todd, Maria, Alicia and Alec turned up. (different people. not the same)

"Thank god I didn't think anyone was going to show." I opened my eyes wider emphasizing that no one leaves me waiting.

They all put their heads down besides Todd.

"It took me a while for the old man to pass out." He said before sitting on the bonnet beside me. I smiled slightly before rolling my eyes.

"Did you bring the stuff?" I said smiling.

Todd nodded his head and handed me a small packet of white crystals.

I grinned widely jumped off the bonnet and grabbed three bottles of straight Vodka out of my back seats.

"Lets start this night!" I screamed unscrewing the lid and skulling half a bottle.

* * *

So sorry about the wait. I have life and i like to live it :) tho i had a bit of writers block but seems to be gone now. I hope so Review And tell em what you thought Loving you all

Thatflossykid


	9. Theshoemayfitbuttheresalwaysconsequences

**Hey guys I know this is late but I've had final exams, work, family drama and a whole bunch of stuff. I'm sooo sorry, I'm trying to get all my stories up so you can all enjoy :) Once again I'm soooo sorry. I had tried but every time I tried writing something somethink came up.**

Chapter 9 The shoe may fit but theres always consequences.

I woke up groggy and totally out of it. I looked over at my window and saw the curtains wide open.

Hmm. I thought to myself maybe I had climbed through the window last night so I didn't wake Charlie up.

I shrugged turned to my beside table and opened the little draw.

I shuffled a few things around until I found what I was searching for. The little necklace I wore on "special" occasions. I grabbed it and grabbed the little pouche. Quickly adding the contents of the pouche into the necklace. I screw the lid of the necklace back on put it around my neck and placed a line of the white crystals on my beside table. I quickly clamped one nostril down closed my eyes and quickly snorted down the delicous contents.

After getting the pick me up I needed I got out of bed and ran straight into my cupboard. I grabbed the most skankiest outfit suited for the time.

Low rider jeans, my Princess singlet and my 6 inch heels. I quickly walked out of there and went into my bathroom to get changed. I didn't need a shower, I had one when I got home. Things where coming back slowly to me.

After placing the clothes on I got out my eye drops and started applying them so I didn't have blood shot eyes. They deffinatly weren't attractive and I didn't want to wear glasses inside thatd be just pitiful. I applied the make up needed and added my glasses seeing as I already had a killer hang over from last nights activities and the sun would've made things impossibly difficult. I grabbed my over sized Gucci bag and grabbed the neccecities of my life and walked out to the kitchen.

I grabbed my apple and my smoothie before reading the note taped to the fridge.

_Gone to work early._

_See you when I get home_

_love dad_

_xo_

I smiled and grabbed the $100.00 bill tthat was held up beside it by a magnet.

Charlie god bless him, he always thought of me didn't he.

I went to my garage and grabbed the keys to my brand new Audi. I screamed with delight and raced towards it unlocking it with the touch of a button.

Driving without any music playing was a usual for me when I was hung over. But as soon as I was nearing the school it was Blearing. I had to keep up Appearances. I parked my car, in the usual space and got out.

"Baby!" Toddy called out to me.

I internally grimaced but smiled externally.

"Toddy Darling!" I replied giving him a kiss and hugging him.

He squeezed me and grabbed my hand. "So how was getting home?" he asked.

I shrugged and smiled widely.

I heard the slightest growl but took it as a dog, I was on a high and nothing was breaking me down from this.

* * *

"Izzy, would you like to complete the answer on the board?" one of the drooling teachers asked me.

I laughed out loud and got out of my seat.

"Sure sir, would you like to buy a toupe?" I smiled winking.

The teacher stuttered and sat back in his seat. I grabbed the Marker and looked onto the board; it was some really hard maths problem and I was bad a maths without the added stimulants.

I giggled and wrote:

_If I wanted to learn how tall the eiffel tower was I'd look it up on google! (:_

and sat back in my seat. Smiling widely just waiting for the teacher to ignore my jaunt because he knew if I snapped my fingers he'd be out of a job and then he wouldn't be able to pay for his $60 hooker every week.

"Very funny Izzy, would you like to..." he stopped straight away as he saw the glare he received from most of the class. I smiled widely and yawned.

One of the Vamps was in my class, it was the tall blonde one. The bitch. Her eyes were on me and she looked confused, I turned around and smiled widely. "Rosalie did you go see that lady in the clinic, you know the longer you leave it. The worse it'll get." I said pouting a tad. I didn't mention Bilemia because the way I worded it made it sound like a number of things. She stuttered and glowered at her desk.

I could already hear the whispering and the text messages going off. The queen bee had just scorned Rosalie Cullen and she had or does or has.....

I smiled at my accomplishment and pulled out my magazing flicking through all the useless things like how to get a free pedi. I mean come on if you cant afford one don't get a cheap one they look horrible and theres no point.

Getting bored with my magazine I quickly closed it and started drumming my fingers on the desk. Waiting for the bell while on a high wasn't exactly fun. I was just busting to go to lunch. I had cronic munchies and lunch was still a good half hour away.

I needed a distraction and quick. I looked around the room looking for someone to entertain me when my eyes caught Demitri. I smiled widely and called out his name.

"What?" he asked.

"Want to do me a favour?" I asked batting my eyes.

He smiled widely and nodded his head.

I whispered him my plan.

**Edwards POV**

I couldnt believe she was on drugs. My Bella on drugs?! It just wasn't possible, I could tell as soon as she walked out of her car. You could smell the stupid toxin running through her blood. I watched her run up to Todd. Her "Boyfriend" I couldnt stop myself from growling, I knew she wasn't happy in this life. You could tell she was hurting by her actions, I had to get her back, I had to help her. Even If she didn't want my help.

I sat in my class listening to the thoughts of a student in Bellas class. Hoping to hear some of the old Bella but all I heard was the new Izzy. If my body could make tears, I would have made an ocean. I wanted her back. No I needed her back and I knew deep down she needed me and that Todd was just a distraction. She didn't even have feelings for him, you could tell by her body language.

I was lost in my thoughts when my teacher asked upon me a question. I quickly read my book and answered the question returning to my thoughts when a student in Bellas class thoughts intrigued me.

Bella had asked him to pour paint down another students top because it was the same as hers. That deffinatly wasn't the Bella I loved and knew.

I watched through his eyes as he got the paint out of the cupboard. Who knew there was paint in the maths room, it was probably from when the teacher had asked the students to make a banner of different math problems. To make maths seem more interesting, in my opinion maths was boring and nothing could make it more interesting.

The student walked up to the girl and started talking to her.

"Hey, I was just admiring your shirt, where did you get it?" He asked her.

"Oh its just something I found in my cupboard." she glowered. She deffinatly had feelings for this boy.

"Mm, it reminds me of one of Izzy's shirts." he said moving his facial expression into a confused one.

She stuttered quickly trying to think of something to say. Her thoughts running very fast a mixture of words.

"no-noo-noo. Its different, I would never own such a perfect piece of clothing that Izzy wears. It would never suit me." She tried to escape the doom that was now inevitable.

He tutted and lifted the paint tin he had behind his back and chucked it on her blouse.

Her screech was horrendous. She started crying and ran out of the room. The boy looked over at Izzy.

She was. I could not believe it. Laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, I could not believe what I was seeing, she had enjoyed watching someone else in pain. I quickly returned to my own head and started doing the work the teacher had set out. My thoughts still in shock as I witnessed something I never thought I would see.

My Bella, the sweetest person. Enjoying someone elses pain.

**Bellas POV**

FINALLY! Lunch, I raced out of my classroom and walked straight into the lunch room grabbing a tray and any food I could find. Well not really I was exaggerating. I grabbed the usual amount for me because if I ate more than I usually did people would start talking.

I sat at the head of the table and people started crowding around. I saw Jess sit besides Lauren they both smiled widely at me as they had just heard the news.

"Oh Em Gee. I cant believe she had the nerve to wear an Izzy." Jess said to me.

"I know, nothing suits that troll." Lauren added.

"Girls, come on shes not a troll. Shes worse, shes lucky thats all I did. If I wasn't in a good mood she mightve had to leave Forks High." I smiled widely.

They both started laughing and started talking about the party that was coming up.

Yes it was true. Izzy Swan was throwing a mass party she had announced this morning for next weekend. I wanted a big bang and had invited everyone from our year level and I meant everyone. I was going to bring our returnees a little revenge. Plus it was also a reason to go shopping, I needed a new outfit and a party was just an excuse to get one. I had to talk to Lilly about a payment.

Yes it seems so cliché doesn't it. Rich girl throwing a party, doing drugs, smoking, drinking, sleeping with a different guy then my boyfriend.

Our group had this whole agreement. At parties couples werent couples, so they could do anything with anyone they wanted; And I was looking forward to getting my claws into Deacon again. He was the best screw in the town, the taker of my virginity. I of course had started this agreement and well Jess and Lauren where deffinatly taking part in it. Most girls were sluts in our group but we didn't really do anyone besides the guys in our group besides a few outsiders, that are just the little bit not cool enough to sit with us.

"I'll be right back I have to duck into the restroom." I said smiling.

Toddy smiled and nodded his head returning to his conversation with whoever it was.

Jess and Lauren got up knowing it was time for a fix. We walked out of the cafeteria swaying our hips in time, me in the middle. I hated it when my high was dying, especially when life was so boring.

We walked into the bathroom a few freashmen where in the toilet. I glared and they all scampered off knowing not to get in my way. Lauren quickly put the sign on the door saying closed for cleaning and Jess had started doing some lines.

After she finished, she smiled at her work and stepped back. I always went first no matter what. I walked closer to the bench my body craving the intoxicating drug, I bent down and snorted the small white crystals.

Inhaling the invigurating drug I shivered with pleasure and the whole world was back into its fuzzy self again.


	10. Ten days of partying

**Okay guys here it is chapter ten :D I had major writers block because of some stuff in my life and I'm sorry about all the late updates I'm going to update (well try) all my stories before the beginning of February. I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS LONGER THAN THE OTHER ONES I POSTED BEFORE IMMM SOOO SORRY ABOUT THOSE but they were during some bad times. I hope this extra special surprise gives you some happiness. Love you long time .Kid 3**

* * *

Chapter10: Ten days of Partying.

**Alice POV**

No way was i allowing Bella to do this to herself, i followed her and the two crack whores to the bathroom. I wanted to rip their throats out but I controlled my anger. I couldnt believe Bella had gotten into this. I was about to go in there and shake some senses into her but she came out giggling and putting her necklace around her neck.

"Bella!" I screeched at her.

"Oh seesh here comes the party killer." Bella complained rolling her eyes. The crack whores cackled.

"shut it tweedle dee and Tweedle dumb." I Snapped. "Bella what do you think youre doing? Drugs! They arent good for you." I said my eyes widening.

Bella looked down at her feet. "Im sorry Alice." she said looking up. "here I'll give you the rest to dispose of, ok." she said sincerely.

I was shocked, she was actaully listening to me again. I was excited I was going to get my best friend back.

….

She reached into her bag and grabbed out a water bottle I was shocked she had so much, just as she was about to hand it over I started getting a vision.

I stood there half in shock half in rage. She knew I would get a vision of her pouring cordial down my shirt. I screamed and walked into the bathroom to see the damage that was caused.

My beautiful dior shirt was ruined. My eyes widened and I walked out without saying a word. I walked all the way to the cafeteria, I barely noticed Bella and her "friends" laugh and point which made the whole school laugh as well but I was in too much shock to really pay attention. I sat down at the table my family sat at and didn't move an inch.

"Alice?" Emmett said waving his hand infront of me. But I didn't pay attention.

"Ally baby?" I heard my beautiful Jasper call out but I couldnt respond.

"Edward?" He turned to I expected.

"I think shes in shock, shes not registering anything we're saying.

"Can we go into shock?" Rosalie asked.

I didn't hear anything after that. I felt someones arms on my shoulders and the guiding to get me to stand, I did. I didn't know where we were going just that I was moving and someone was holding onto me.

I didn't register anything until I felt a sudden pain across my face. I blinked.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry Alice but you just wouldn't respond to anything so I did the drastic." Emmett said rubbing his hands together looking down at the ground. He looked just like a child getting caught doing something bad.

"She destroyed my shirt!" I said getting furious.

Rosalie nodded. "We got the idea she had done something like that when she came back smugly, you can practically smell It coming off her." She said proudly.

It was amazing ever since Bella had grown a backbone Rosalie had started liking Bella more and more and acted as if she was the big sister that was always disappointed until now.

"Are you alright now Ally?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "She is soo lucky that I keep a spare shirt in the car for occasions like these.

Everyone just laughed at me. I glared at them, I wasn't going to embarress myself further by wearing a stained shirt.

**Bella Pov**

Just as I suspected the parasite started having a vision. I quickly acted while she was distracted I chucked my red cordial all over her white blouse. I smiled as I heard her screeching.

"Whoops sorry, I have no idea what your talking about? Drugs? Sheesh Alice how could you think so lowly of me and I'm terribly sorry I accidently spilt my cordial all over you. The lid just wouldn't pop up." I shrugged my shoulders and snapped my fingers, Lauren and Jess both jumped to my side smirking as if they had done the dirty work, I rolled my eyes.

"Come on girls lets go back to eating our lunch, the noob needs to wash out the lame excuse for designer."

"Bella!" Alice called out.

I laughed harshly as the girls high fived each other behind my back. "That was amazing Bella!" Lauren said.

"Hell yeah, I would never had thought about that." Jess said trying to butter me up.

"Of course you wouldn't thats why I'M Queen Bee." I said scoffing, as if Jess or Lauren was smart enough to do anything but suck up!

We walked into the cafeteria and I saw all the guys heads look up. Damn did I rule this school, I sat down at the head of the table. Todd tried to kiss my cheek but I pulled away. He looked at me bizaarly.

"Look Todd, I love the sex but seriously I am not one to be tied down." I said loudly enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"What?" He asked.

"Baby your amazing but we're stopping the facade and if anyone dares call me anything they'll be going to school with dear old Emma." I smiled smugly. The girls shuddered and the guys smiled at the idea of the queen bee being single again.

"Well Bella darling things will always be the same." he winked and turned towards the boys to talk sport.

Lauren and Jess of course filled everyone in on what happened _after_ the bathroom and the girls looked hesitant to see the outcome.

I was studying my nails when the cafeteria doors opened. In came a shellshocked Alice.

I laughed and everyone followed a few guys pointing, everyone around us not worthy enough to sit at out table looked at where we were pointing so they could look good around me.

I didn't care for the vermin of my cafeteria. I giggled and walked off to my classroom because the bell had rung.

….

I drove onto my drive way and into the garage. I turned of the engine and grabbed my bag out of the passenger seat. I locked my car and walked into the house. Charlie was sitting on the couch holding a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. He was watching the game so I had to expect the old man to be coming over shortly.

"Hi daddy." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi sweetheart." He said turning away from the screen pausing the tv. "How was school?"

"School was invigirating. I finally got to know what colour red and white made." I joked.

Charlie laughed. "Bells. Billy and Jake are coming over tonight if you have no plans already I was wondering if you and jake wanted to catch up?"

"Actaully I was about to ask you something. I know its a school night and all but do you mind if Jess and Lauren and a few others stay over for an assignment?" I asked putting my baby face on.

He smiled. "Now who can resist that?"

"Yay! Thanks daddy I love you," I jumped up and down to show excitement. Honestly there wasn't any homework to be down, I had given it to Jaque already I just wanteed to have a mass party in the pool room.

It was true the rumours have gotten out. We basically had a house with the middle of it being a giant pool it had two stories with 6 bedrooms 8 bathrooms and 3 kitchens. I would live here but my room was bigger in the house and daddy wouldn't allow me to have another giant room so I have a smaller sized room here with basically the same stuff. I got into my smallest hottest looking swim suit. It was basically a two piece but had tiny bit of material that connected the two together it was adoable and I loved it it made me look like a hot sailor chick. I got out the ingrediants to make martinis and other cocktails. I put on my sailor hat with my long hair into piggy tails I put my 4 inch heels on and put on the mini sailor blue skirt over the top of my bottoms and walked into the house to get my ipod. The pool house was equipped with surround sound. Every room at least had one speaker which produced a lot of sound.

Charlie looked at my swimmers and smiled. "Studying aye?"

"Okay you got me, I just need some time. I mean Edward and his family coming back it drained me a lot of my emotions so I need to spend some casual time with my besties." I lied. Edward and his family had done nothing but entertain me like lab rats.

Charlie smiled and gave me an awkard one arm hug. "Bells I should've known, I'm sorry I invited them over the other day."

"Its fine, Mr and Mrs Cullen were your friends so it was to be expected. The whole world doesn't revovle around me."

Yet.

Charlie laughed. "In my eyes it does, you're all I got." He smiled and fixed himself another beer.

About 6 all my friends were here. Charlie said Billy and Jake were going to be here at 7. and if it were possible to invite him to the get together. I smiled and said it might not be his scene but sure.

Of course we had school tommorrow but thankfully we all had Gym first and I had the coach wrapped around my little pinky and would say we were in class. We just had to be there at First break. School wasn't going to stop us from enjoying the fruits of the night.

I was lying on my li lo with my eyes shut when I felt a pair of arms start to stroke my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful Deacon. Damn he was amazing but so so innocent; wild in bed but there was not a mean hair on his body. Just like I use to be, seeing no one as bad that everyone had a good side; until my eyes were opened because of some asshole of a vampire. Deacon was in love with me of course but I wasn't having that.

"Mm that feels nice." I said giving a little moan of pleasure to add effect.

"Anything for you Bella." He kissed along my collarbone leading to my neck.

Just as I was about to close my eyes as I enjoyed the soft kisses I was receiving from Deacon Jess gave me one of her paniced looks. I rolled my eyes and sat up. Deacon looked at me as if he had done something wrong. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. He was such a puppy dog. I kissed his cheek and said I would be back. I swam to the end of the pool and sauntered out knowing every guys fantasy was at its wits because I was dripping wet and in the most smallest bikini ever.

"What is all the fuss about Jess are you not having fun?" I said smiling very fakily and close to taking her outside and slapping her one. She really was getting on my nerves.

"The guy your dads friend came with is coming towards the pool house." She said worridly.

I shook my head laughing. "You pitiful girl, go have 3 more cocktails make out with Liam and have fun and let me deal with the boy." I kissed her on the forehead like a insolent child.

I porbably shouldnt have done that she was now going to tell everyone that she got a kiss from the queen Bee. I knew Jess was Bi a secret only a few people knew. I had of course fueled her fantasy with being with the top but nothing has ever happened. If I was ever to go to the other team for a night or an hour it would be with tiffany as daft as she was she had a stunning body. Getting lost in my thoughts once again. I walked over to the door as Jacob was about to knock. His eyes widened as he saw me.

"Wow Bells you look great." His eyes trailed down my body. I leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Jake, you too. Youve grown up? Want to join the big kids at a real party instead of hanging with the rental brigade?" I said smiling my pearly whites.

"Yeah, it was getting too old for me in there." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

I continued smiled and looked him up and down at least he ws legal now. "Come with me, you cant come to a pool party if your wearing clothes." I grabbed my skirt and slipped it on. We walked towards the house and I opened the door leading into the kitchen I didn't exactly want Billy to see me wearing something that wasn't modest, he'd probably have a heart attack I didn't want to be the cause of death for one of charlies friends and one of someone I knows father. We walked up the stairs and turned off into my bedroom. "Wait here, I have a few guys board shorts in my closet."

Jacob just gave me a weird look.

"I have a lot of guests stay over and soemtimes they forget to bring stuff so I have spare stuff so they don't have to go home." I said not really honestly but not really lying.

His lips made an O shape. I just rolled my eyes and walked into my wardrobe. I had really had a thing for innocent ones and jacobs body was very delicious; his colour was beautiful and his muscles just tense at the sight of me smiling. He had a hair cut which made him look pretty good looking. One problem he wouldn't be able to control his emotions afterwards, I'd have to deal with a creepy love drunk kid and I couldnt have that especially after Sam. I returned with a pair of Flurescent green boardies and chucked them at Jacob with them landing perfectly on his lap.

"Go ahead, get changed." I smiled coyly.

"Well Bella I'd say you had a thing for me but that wasn't what I heard you did anymore after the bloodsucker."

I laughed. "Oh Jacob theres so much your niave mind doesn't know." he took of his shirt, I noticed a special marking well tattoo that had tattooed onto his shoulder.

"I know you dated Edward who is a vampire, you know all these years I believed Billy was just a superstitious gout but really he was telling the truth; the truth about a lot of things." He hung his head low.

"Let me guess your a wolf now and thats with the hair cut, the growth, the muscles and the new tattoo." I pointed out.

His eyes widened. "Howd you know."

"Well when theres a big dog running in the forest outside my house I seem to kinda notice when the next thing I notice theres a naked boy looking pretty fimilar to a teenage boy from the Reservation."

His mouth gaped.

"Dont worry you didn't break any rules I just was in the forest at the wrong time."

He smiled and took of his shorts, if I was modest Bella I would have turn away blushing.

We both looked each other in the eye. Totally different people to who we once were. He lowered his jocks, I cocked my head and had my coy smile back on. Jacob placed on the pair of boardies I had gotten for him.

"Thanks." he said cocking his head. The simple innocent child he was at the beginning of this night was a act. One I had fallen for, I laughed internally maybe he wasn't as innocent as I thought.

"So Jake, tell me has the extra strength given you a better libido?" I asked.

"Im still a virgin Bella." He said.

"We could fix that, there are a lot of drunk and horny girls here tonight and if you enjoy men I'm sure a lot of them are willing to try some dark meat." I winked.

He laughed. "I don't need your help, I have plenty of talent of my own."

I smiled. "Lets go fishing." I opened the door to the pool house and everyones face smiled brightly.

"Let the party begin!" I screamed. I grabbed the remote and pressed play. Music flooded through the speakers and the drinks were shared around and the ciggarettes were lit, for a small town we where pretty scandelous. Most of the people Who were allowed to associate me where rich kids but a fair few where just kids who tried to be rich. I allowed this only because I needed people to do my dirty work.


End file.
